It is the goal of this project to develop improved membrane lung suitable for long term pulmonary and cardiopulmonary support. Current interest centers around 1. improved blood compatible polymers, 2. the effect of carbon fillers on blood compatibility of polymers, 3. development of a carbon dioxide memebrane lung for large volume carbon dioxide elimination, and 4. applying selective carbon dioxide elimination techniques to specific clinical situations.